


fire emblem femslash week 2016

by duelbraids



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: just a collection of the poems i did for FEmslash week back in 2016.





	1. red violets

padding is discarded at the tent entrance  
and then it is just the two of them, flicker lights,  
candles giving soft to the entrancement,  
of violet robes hitting the floor,  
a heap of red on top,  
a dozen metaphors, and the sweetness of sleep.

matching rings, however, stay on,  
for good luck – more for confirmation,  
holy matrimony, in temporary bliss  
“ do not deprive me of ever having, ”  
autumn drake whispers,  
violets sing back,  
“ then you shall have all you could wish for. ”


	2. lucky sevens

talismans tied to  
the door, blocking the world’s noise,  
books in petite hands,  
poetry recited by violet-  
haired girl, never a stutter.

lucky seven, by  
luck alone, rhajat near slept,  
named many, beloved more,  
cradled in her love’s arms,  
and letting the hours pass by.


	3. twelve years

“ we will find them, ”  
a thousand years ago, they’d said that to the queen,  
when they could not find her child in the ruin,  
“ we will send our best ninja, samurai, kinshi knights, anyone, ”  
vague promises with empty lettering, and each came back  
nothing, nowhere to be found, incapable of reaching that.

a hundred years ago, she gave in, and accepted her  
consolation, as it was, a little girl with blue hair who seemed  
too frightened and horrified – mikoto can only pray  
that her own child does not receive the penance for her actions,  
( if the king would do this to his own daughter, she doubts  
her own kin’s safety )

kinshi knight is the first to bring her back, shushing the bird  
and letting the little girl pet the bird, teaching her to stroke   
with the grain of the feather, not against,  
despite obvious wounds, the girl was calm with Reina,  
and calmer still with Mikoto, perhaps to a fault.

Azura sleeps in their room, for the first few months,  
Reina wakes up dutifully, every morning, humming,  
Mikoto follows, and kisses both of them on the forehead.


	4. storyfaire

handmaidens pass down a story fair,  
of young maidens undeniable,  
unyielding in both kindness and sympathy,  
who greeted each other,  
first, as the sweetest of soulmates,  
and second, as the purest of friends.

greater still, is the story of two healers,  
dancing in town squares, hand in hand,  
while negotiations are made elsewhere,  
they had little need for politics, or subtlety,  
ages five and six, curls and pigtails respectively.

sixteen, perhaps seventeen, years would pass  
from when they dance together, quick and simple,  
now is a slower, more intricate waltz, matching rings  
on their left hands.


	5. soulmates

the bench is warmed underneath the morning sun,  
yellow painted wood just perfect for the sleepy,  
slightly lost, and the sweet,  
content to spend all saturday, simply sitting,  
one lazy smile serenely sampling the air.

the bench is hot to the touch,   
yellow painted wood almost too much,  
underneath already sweating fingers,  
forgoing the option for a moment,  
feeling faint – figuring which was worse,  
face down in the flowers or on slightly heated bench.

sunshine hits them both, and the carnation bench  
runner in red and all nighter in blue wonder  
“ why is this the first time i’ve met you? ”


	6. innocence

the gardens had overgrown in everyone’s absence

not that the princess minded, much,  
empty palaces and gardens meant more time together,  
and she hardly knew the guards and soldiers who  
had vanished into, perhaps thin air  
all for a war, far older than Emmeryn,   
and perhaps older than time itself,   
for it seems to never end.

her knight did not mind either, “ patrolling ”  
the gardens with her, hand in hand,   
seeing as she could always use her left for her lance,  
and she was not adept anyhow   
perhaps, if she were, she would be like her other knight sisters,  
off fighting in some desert, but she never knew why  
anyone would fight there.

not minding, they kept walking without a care,  
only stopping once they are completely out of sight,  
acting out happily ever after.


End file.
